Into the Living
by LuckySilver
Summary: Silena wasn't leaving for good. She'd come back eventually. But she had some unfinished buisness to attend to, and a victory to rub in Annabeth's face.


**I did this one out of boredom. It's exactly 4:52 A.M. Why am I bored? I don't know. Most sane people would be asleep right now. But no matter! Read and review, my followers! Or whatever you are... I don't own PJO and all that shiz.**

**~Lucky**

"You sure about this?"

Silena smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine, Charlie!" She grinned, stepping to the door. "I've just got people to say goodbye to. I'll be right back."

Charlie frowned and sighed in defeat. Silena smirked. There was no arguing with her- it was a perk to being a child of Aphrodite. You always got what you wanted.

He stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "Just be careful, okay?"

Silena squealed. "I will!"

Then she let herself enter the world of the living.

* * *

She found herself wound in a pink blanket in the forest. When she'd untangled herself (cursing quite a few times in the proccess) she realized that it was a _shroud._ A shroud for a child of Aphrodite.

Then Silena remembered: She was dead. Of course her cabin would make a shroud for her. But why hadn't it been burned? And why was it in the _forest?_ It wasn't a very convienent place to show up after seven months of being dead. People needed to think about these things.

Silena trudged through the mucky woods, wrinkling her nose each time her black-and-hot-pink flats burried themselves in mud. Ugh. She'd forgotten how yucky the forest was. She should have brought Charlie so he could carry her.

Eventually, she got to the edge of the woods- the part that let out at the canoe lake.

"What in the world...?"

Silena squinted past the canoe lake, into Long Island Sound. Docked at the beach were the usual warships, but a huge... _thing_ had joined them. Campers rushed around on the planks of it, hammering and drilling. It seemed like the entire camp was working on it.

She brushed it off, sneaking toward the ship. Sneaking, yes. She was on a mission. There would be no meetings with anyone besides Annabeth Chase and maybe a certain Drew Tanaka. Gods, she hated that girl...

Silena found the daughter of Athena soon enough. She had her hands full of rolled blueprints in a milk crate. Her blonde hair was pulled back in it's usual ponytail. Her eyes were... hollow and lifeless. Silena didn't understand this. Shouldn't Annabeth be happy? She _was _dating a super cute guy...

As Annabeth passed her hiding place, Silena lunged out and yanked her into a bush. Annabeth gasped, drawing her knife.

"Whoa," Silena defended, holding up her hands in surrender. "Chill."  
Annabeth squinted. _"Silena?"_

She nodded, grinning perkily. "The one and only. Except for Silena Gomez, but I don't like her, so she doesn't count."

"What-?" Annabeth shook her head. "How are you _here?"_

Silena frowned. The truth was... She didn't entirely understand this whole 'escaping death' deal. All she knew was that she could now go in and out of the Underworld as she pleased. Something about Death disappearing.

"I don't really know," Silena admitted. "But I'm not staying. I'm just here to straighten some things out. For one: _I told you so!"_

"You told me what?" Annabeth poked her, as if testing her solidity. "Silena, we've gotta tell Chiron about this."

Silena waved a dainty hand. "Oh, no, no. No need for that. And I told you you liked Percy! Haha! I was right! You were- Annabeth?"  
The young blonde studied her hands silently. Oh, Hades to the no! Percabeth had _not _broken up. Silena was ready to whoop some romance breaking ass.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed and met her eyes. "Silena... I don't know just what you're doing here. And I don't know how- even in the Underworld- you didn't hear about this. Percy's gone."

Silena frowned. "What do you mean, 'Percy's gone'?"

"He's _gone. _Without a trace. It's been five months."

"Shut up."

Annabeth scowled and glared at Silena. The slim-figured brunnette flinched. This had been a bad idea. She didn't want to know about this. Now she felt guilty. She shouldn't have come.

"Annabeth... I'm so sorry."

Annabeth burried her face in her hands, though Silena doubted she was crying. Even over Percy, Annabeth wouldn't cry. The girl was like, immune to tears.

She moaned. "We'll find him soon. In two months, the ship'll be done. Then we'll find him."

Silena didn't know what all this about a ship was, but she deemed it better not to ask.

She wrapped her arms around her old friend.

Annabeth was thin. Like, skinny. As in, hobo skinny. Silena had never, ever been that skinny, and she'd always worn size zero clothing. Annabeth was unhealthily thin.

"Have you eaten?"

She pulled away, a bit confused at her own question. Annabeth smiled weakly.

"No, not really."

Silena patted her cheek. "Cheer up, kay? You're gonna get him back, I promise. You really love him, don't you?"  
"Sometimes," Annabeth sighed. "It takes losing something to understand what you really have."

Silena took this as a yes. "Listen, babe. I gotta get back to Elysium, but there's some other buisness I've gotta take care of. You gonna be okay?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Good. Maybe I'll see you around."

Silena crawled out of the brush and snuck (very super-spy-ish) to the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

Alone in the cabin, perched on her bed, painting her nails, was Drew.

Silena's chest filled up with hatred. She padded toward the bed, not making a sound. Drew didn't notice a thing.

Suddenly, Silena lurched down and snapped the sheets, causing Drew to fly off the bed, spilling nail polish all over her.

The girl let out a shreak (something about nail polished face and not having any remover) before she caught sight of Silena. Then, her screams lessened. Then, she let out a scream that would go great in one of those sorority party horror movies.

Silena was gone by the time anyone got there to help Drew. The girl kept stuttering stuff about "Silena" and "Bed" and "Polish".

One of the spectors- a chocolate-haired girl- let her gaze shift to Silena's hiding spot. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing. Then she broke into a grin and gave her a thumbs up.  
Silena didn't know the girl, but she grinned and saluted.

Then she went home.

* * *

"What happened?" Charlie asked immediately upon Silena's arrival home.

She shrugged. "Oh, not much. Talked to Annabeth. There was some bad news; Percy Jackson disappeared. Oh, and I covered Drew in nail polish."

"What and _what?"_

"Nothing, Charlie. Absolutely nothing."


End file.
